


he remembered.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Happy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben had a habit of not remembering things that were important, whether that was his mother's birthday or what time he was supposed to meet Luke for dinner.or:  It's a special day, and for once, Ben had remembered that it is.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> day 3, drabble 3.
> 
> Prompt 003 - remember.

Ben had a habit of not remembering things that were important, whether that was his mother's birthday or what time he was supposed to meet Luke for dinner. Rey knew this, of course, and that was what would make the fact that he'd remembered even better. So when they were both home and Ben announced that they were going out to dinner, Rey had been surprised. When she asked why, and Ben said that it was because it was their anniversary, Rey had lunged forward and kissed him deeply, making him smile. He loved making her happy more than anything.


End file.
